The present invention relates to a vinyl flooring product having a design visible from a top surface of the product, and more particularly to a vinyl flooring product having an web creating a pattern visible from above.
Vinyl is often applied to the back of carpet tile. Vinyl is also utilized to create flooring products. Textures have been added to the surface of some vinyl flooring products as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,185. However, a need still exists to provide an improved flooring product, especially one with superior aesthetics.